The eye disease caused by recurrent ocular herpes simplex virus (HSV) infection is of major clinical importance in ophthalmology. It is the most serious and prevalent infectious cause of corneal blindness in the United States. The long-term objective of this proposal is the acquisition of data needed for effective treatment or eradication of this recurrent ocular infection in humans. Newly evolved methods have enabled us to propose a systematic quantitative microbiological and morphological study of the pathogenesis of experimental acute and recurrent ocular HSV. Protocols have been devised to help determine which structures and mechanism are involved in establishing, maintaining, and reactivating recurrences of ocular HSV. Studies will be carried out using the rabbit model of recurrent ocular HSV infection -- a system which has had predictive value in human disease -- and utilizing mechanical and implanted electrode stimulation for inducing HSV shedding in peripheral ocular tissues. Data obtained will be useful in investigating treatment modalities to modify, lessen, or eradicate this persistent and recurring ocular infection. New techniques, promising therapeutic modalities, and herpes specific drugs, such as acycloguanosine, which have the potential to eradicate latent HSV, will be tested agressively.